Talk:Episode 7H05/@comment-25150955-20180615005917
THOUGHTS: Lords of Strut: Eh, I dunno about them. I sort of like what they do and all, but this is a case of an act where I do not see the point in bringing them back. They were slightly disguised fodder to begin with in my opinion. Solid attempt at redemption, but they didn’t need to move on. 5/10 Kitano Uchishi: I love love love this act, so I’m glad this performance was a better showcase of what they could do then what they did their first time around. It’s like a light-up dance crew with slightly looser expectations, since its definitely not as much about the dancing as it is the cool visuals. It’s like XTRAP on a slightly larger scale. And I love it. 9/10 Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Once again, I don’t understand why everyone buzzed, but, uh...kind of a waste of a wildcard spot, honestly. Sorry. 5/10 Jack Douglass: Definitely the most baffling buzzes of the night. I get that not everyone gets his style of humor, but come on. It’s mock humor done right, honestly. And I’m glad I’m not the only one who saw it like that. But yeah. Respectable performance, but I’m ok with him not moving on. 7/10 Tyrone & Mina: They were definitely one of the best of the night. It was super intense and charismatic and fun to watch! They were a given slot for tonight, and a given act to move on. 9/10 The Smashing Pumpkins: In a strange twist, I actually side with Spinach in terms of the buzz. I. Hate. These. Vocals. 2/10 Joe Jeremiah: I think my main issue with this act is the fact that there’s no way for this kind of performance to elevate. Like, yeah, it’s cool and all, but there’s no way to step it up. Also, it kind of gives you a headache after a while. 5/10 Harvard THUD: They’re nowhere near as good as, say, Recycled Percussion or even Plastik Music, but I don’t really get the buzz here. It was perfectly okay. Not great, but I didn’t leave dissatisfied. 6/10 Hamilton: Okay, first off, GENIUS idea to use the animatics for this act. Even though the visual style can be a little too cutesy, it’s nice to have visual representation of what’s happening. My issue with the act still stands, though: is it fair for them to compete and go far after Lin almost won the whole thing? I’m not entirely sure. It was kind of like how DVJ made the finals probably because they were Diversity alumni. I dunno. I like them a lot, though. 8/10 Loreena McKennitt: The biggest pleasant surprise of the night, Loreena turned out a pretty solid song tonight that managed Tom transcend “boring as fuck”. It was nice! It was good! Personally, I wouldn’t have put her in the Top 3, but respectable job otherwise. 7.5/10 Baba Yega: These guys are seriously underrated imo. I do understand Spinach’s point about TNG’s presence in the lives kind of cancelling out, but I certainly don’t agree. This JC is tough, by the way. I thought about it for a while before finally deciding I would rather see Hamilton again, if only because they were more reliable in terms of videos. That said, I would be okay with either of these groups moving on. 8/10 Big Marvel: END IT. 1/10